thomstonfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Thomston Wikia Welcome to the official Thomston Wikia. Thomston Thomas Stoneman (born 13 November 1995) better known by his stage name Thomston '''(pronounced "Toms-tin"), is a New Zealand singer and songwriter. Originally born in '''London, England, he moved to Titirangi (Auckland), New Zealand at a young age and started taking classical piano lessons at the age of 5. By the time he was in Avondale High School, he started writing down his own songs and had competed in music competitions such as Smokefree Rockquest and Play It Strange where he tied first place with another contestant. In late 2013, Thomston self-released his debut EP "School Night" ''on Soundcloud. In August 2014, he released another body of work called ''"Argonaut EP" ''on Soundcloud and iTunes. On April 6, 2015, Thomston released his third body of work, "''Backbone EP" on Soundcloud and Spotify. It is widely anticipated that Thomston released his debut album, Topograph ''in September of 2016, featuring hits such as "Float", "Window Seat" featuring '''Wafia', and "Rocketfuel". In June of 2018, Thomston released a new single titled "Acid Rain", along with a music video. In October of 2018 the single titled "The Heights" was released. In June of 2019 the single "Lightweight" was released. Thomston's music contains elements of Alt-Pop, Electro-Pop, Hip Hop, RnB and Neo-Soul genres. Early life and career 1995-2012: Early life ''' Of British descent, he was born in London, England to Paul & Glenda Stoneman and was raised in Titirangi, Auckland along with his brothers Alex, Sam and Jack. At 5 years of age his parents took him to classical piano lessons. '''2013-2015: Career Beginnings, School Night EP, Argonaut EP and Backbone EP Thomston's first break in his musical career had come through a friend of his who emailed him through social networking website Facebook about a music competition that he set up and later had been spotted by a scout for Saiko Management, Josh Peterson. After initialising ties with Saiko Management, Thomston started making music and had been picked up by music blogs and websites all over the web (most notably Pigeons and Planes and Hillydilly). Thomston also states that his parents gave him a one year ultimatum for his music to get somewhere or he'll have to go to university. In early 2014, Thomston self-released his debut EP School Night on Soundcloud featuring 5 songs - 'Midas', 'Massacre', 'School Night', 'Sociable', and 'Sleep Deprived'. The record was written and produced by Thomston in collaboration with childhood friend Samuel Bradford. In early 2014, Thomston removed the School Night EP Playlist from Soundcloud and Spotify as he deemed it not 'professional' enough. School Night (song) was featured on the ASOS website. In early June 2014, Thomston released two new songs from his second body of work "Argonaut EP" called 'Anaesthetic' and 'Burning Out'. Thomston then released the rest of the EP onto Soundcloud on June 26, 2014.The EP was written by Thomston with production by Joel Little (who produces for Lorde) and Josh Fountain. 2016''-present'': In March 2016, Thomston released a new collaborative single supposedly part of his unreleased debut album. The song named 'Window Seat' was released on Soundcloud and featured Australian artist Wafia. On May 8, 2016, Broods announced a New Zealand-wide tour for their upcoming sophomore album 'Conscious' where Thomston will be a supporting act. On September 30, 2016, Thomston released his debut album "Topograph". Discography Extended Plays Singles * Collaborations Stand-alone Singles Music Videos Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse